mwg40kfandomcom-20200213-history
The Utgard Infestation
The Utgard Infestation was a narrative campaign fought between the Genestealer Cult and Tyranids (controlled by Matt) and the Sisters of Battle and Inquisition (controlled by Leland). Synopsis The Hive World of Utgard is a minor industrial world who supplies ammunition to the local Imperial Guard regiment, as well as their regular soldiers. It's populated by billions of humans. This planet is very important to the Adepta Sororitas because there is a convent on this world led by Canoness Commander Selenne. They operate close to the Hive City of Scar where they are the guardians of a Shrine with a relic in it. On Utgard, they encounter a few political difficulties which cause troubles in the Hive City. The local authorities try to find out what is going on and discover that there is a cult. They believe that this is a Chaos cult and they send forces into the underbelly of the Hive City to take the cultists out. But they fail and get pushed back every time. The Governor asks the Sisters of Battle for help. Canoness Selenne is happy to destroy some heresy. Episodes Story Time Part 1 Canoness Selenne sends a strike force of Sisters of Battle into the undercity. The strike force finally discovered that the Chaos Cult is indeed a Genestealer Cult. Unfortunally, they can't communicate it to Selenne because of the interference from the machinery deep inside the caverns. Urgent Message (Mission 1a) The Adepta Sororitas strike force are trying to get back to the rest of their Sisters to make their report. The Genestealers Cult is going to ambush the Retributors squad of Sisters. They send Cultists, Genestealers and 2 Broodlords against a few Sisters squads and some Retributors. A small amount of Sisters survived but they couldn't deliver their message to the rest of the Sisterhood. The Patriarch (Mission 1b) Selenne and the Adepta Sororitas forces find out on the battlefield that they have to deal with Genestealers and Tyranids instead of Chaos troops. They had to fight Carnifexes, Lictors, and other foes but they were able to slaughter the Patriarch of the Cult of Utgard. Canoness Selenne was injured by a Broodlord during the battle. Genestealer Cults Matt describes the Genestealer Cult deeper. Story Time Part 2 The Sisters of Battle strike force tried and failed to escape from the underworld. The remaining Sisters weren't able to get to the surface and fortify an area of the underbelly of the Hive City. Selenne was surprised to find a Genestealer Cult when she expected a Chaos Cult. The Sisters of Battle managed to kill the Patriarch but Selenne got wounded during the fight. The recent actions of the Genestealer Cult get the attention of Inquisitor Croyle who is very interested by a Hive Fleet that he's hunting. He can't follow this Hive Fleet as well as he would like because it's very unpredictable. Croyle comes to Utgard to study and destroy the Cult. It doesn't make the Governor very happy to have an Inquisitor on his planet. The rebellion causes a huge explosion in a manufactoring sector of the City. The Governor asks Croyle and some Sisters of Battle to go out there and investigate this issue. Amidst the Ruins (Mission 2a) Inquisitor Croyle and the Sisters failed in a trap (again). The Cultists were waiting for them amidst the city ruins, and urban warfare erupted. They lined up some Imperial Guard Artillery Platoons (under genestealer psychic influence), a few Tyranids and a couple of Carnifexes. The Sisters of Battle took huge casualties, and the leader of the local Cult was killed during the combat. Inquisitor Croyle managed to rally the Imperium forces in time to recover the city. The Cultists prisoners that survived couldn't remember anything that happened in the past few weeks or months. They were purged by the Inquisition but they couldn't get any information about the Genestealer Cult from them. Desperate Rescue (Mission 2b) Canoness Selenne and her Battle Sisters went on a rescue mission. They tried to extract the remaining Sisters from the first strike force (Mission 1a). They found a lot of Genestealers and Tyranids on their way, including a Haruspex. The Sisters were able to rescue the strike force and purge their enemy. The reconnaissance team reported to the Canoness Selenne that when they were scouting deep in the underbelly, they found entire sections were corrupted by Tyranid organic matter. The tunnels and caverns were now full of eggs and Tyranid nests, ready to breed more creatures on the Hive World of Utgard. Inquisitor Croyle More details about the Inquisitor Croyle from Matt. Story Time Part 3 Selenne realised that she has to get back to the surface to warn the Governor and the Inquisitor. Croyle is very excited about this infestation which looks bigger than an ordinary Genestealer Cult. But at the same time, he starts to doubt about the Governor since the Cultists knew exactly when and where to strike the Inquisition/Adepta Sororitas troops. He wants to get back in the underbelly with Canoness Selenne but she cannot go, as the Sisters' shrine was just bombed. Croyle shows understanding, and decides to go in the underbelly himself with some force to find out what's going on while the Sororitas go to the devasted Shrine to defend it. The Governor sends Imperial Guardsmen to join the Sisters. Defend the Shrine (Mission 3a) The "Allies" of the Sisters turned on them because the Governor consider them traitors. They attacked the Sisters who were in the ruins of Shrine defending their precious Relic. During the shootout, a Trygon Prime and three Raveners burrow out from under the Shrine. Selenne and the sisters managed to kill both opponents and save the relic, an ancient and powerful sword. Into the Deep (Mission 3b) Inquisitor Croyle tries use the elevator to bring more forces to help him in his duty. Unfortunately the mission was a disaster. The Inquisition millitary forces weren't able to secure the elevator. They were surprised by a large amount of Tyranids, led by a huge Tervigon. The Inquisitor had to use his psychic abilities which hurt him but at the same connected him in a certain way to the Hive Mind for a moment. He was even able to slay the Tervigon, despite being injured in the process by its boneswords. Story Time Part 4 During his connection with the Hive Mind, Inquisitor Croyle was able to learn more about the threat he has to face. There is a Hive Ship fused with the planet that came from a larger fleet. Croyle was also able to have a general idea of the location of this fleet. he sees that the Patriarch of this ship is different than the others. He can be reborn from the Hive Ship. This is making this Cult more dangerous than a regular one. Inquisitor Croyle also developed his Psychic skills and is able to use some Biomancy powers now. He returns to the surface to requisition more forces to eradicate the Tyranids before it's too late. But, on the surface, everything has turned into chaos. The Governor has declared the Sisters as traitors. Croyle is now convinced that the Governor is under the Genestealer's influence. He joins Canoness Selenne, and he discovers an exhausted Sister army. But the Adepta Sororitas faith is still full and their will to save the Shrine, the relic and the planet intact. Selenne decided to take the relic blade to fight the Planet Defense Force and the Tyranids. All those events caused a schism between the Imperial Guard Regiments of Utgard. One part stayed loyal to the Governor when the other commited to the Inquisition and the Sisters of Battle. The Inquisitor requisitioned an Imperial Cruiser full of soldiers to help them. Selenne decided to attack the Governor's Palace. She wants to get retribution on him. Inquisitor Croyle wants to make another attempt on the elevator. He will try to go more carefully this time. Spearhead Assault (Mission 4a) Canonness Selenne faced the Planet Defense Forces of the Governor. She wants to walk into the city and Cut down the head of the Governor. She had a good Imperial Tanks with her to help the Exorcists. They did great damages to the loyalist Guardsmen and were able to destroy most of the artillery in position. The Sisters of Battle succeed with a very few losses. They punched through the fortification line and had now enter the City. The Elevator (Mission 4b) In the meantime, Inquisitor Croyle was able to land his force to the the elevator. They removed the guardsmen who were in place to secure this strategic point. The Inquisitor was a bit surprise when Tyranids and Cultists joined the fight. But Croyle can thanks his new psychic powers. He pushed back the ambush and he eliminated many of the Genestealer units by himself. Story Time Part 5 The Imperial as arrived and Marchs on the Governor's Soldiers. The P.D.F. was not able tohold off several regiments of Imperial Guards. But it's not an easy fight for the Astra Militarum as Genestealers ant Cultists pops out everywhere. Meanwhile, Selenne and Croyle met up behind enemy lines as they have managed to get into the city. They planed to deal with the Governor once and for all. The Imperial Cruiser was ready break down the Governor's Palace in case of Selenne and Croyle weren't victorious. Fire and Ash (Mission 5a) The tyranids assaulted the Imperial Guards. Some Adepta Sororitas helped them to fight the Xenos. The Tyranids arrived in numbers with a bunch of Nids and a group of Genestalers with Cultists squads. They also showed up heavy with a Prime Trygon, two Mawloc and another Trygon. The aliens slayed a good amount of Guards and Sisters but they finally been spurned by the defenders. The Governor's Palace (Mission 5b) The Sisters of Battle/Inquisition strike force attacked the Palace. They were Ambushed by Tyranids and Genestealers. The all building is infested by Tyranid organic matter. There was also a new born Patriarch and even a huge Haruspex. Almost every single men and women died in the operation. But, Croyle and Selenne managed to survived. Selenne was Knocked by a Genestealer Hybrid. Story Time Part 6 The Governor was just a Genestealer who replaced the true one. Sister Superior Helen began to be suspicious about Croyle as he seems to miraculously survive every ambush. Helen warned Selenne about her feelings, but the Canoness told Helen to be patient. She also told her that Croyle helped them to fight the Xenos and that they have a bigger threat to deal with. The Upper Area and the Elevator was now secured. Croyle and Selenne were preparing a final strike. Croyle wanted to Bomb and Incinerate the Tyranid Hive Ship. If they failed, The Imperial Cruiser would have to execute the Exterminatus on Utgard. Into the Deep Again (Mission 6a) The Sisters and Astra Militarum pushed through the deep of the Hive City. They faced a large group of Tyranids. The combined forces managed to resist against the Tyranid foes. Sadly, Selenne has fallen as she was fighting a Carnifex. Inquisitor Croyle lost a This short victory allowed Croyle's forces to engage in the center of the Hive Ship. Synaptic (Mission 6b) Epilogue Characters Inquisitor Croyle Canoness Selenne Sister Alicia Sister Helen Category:Narrative Campaign Category:Inquisitors